


My Dad Thinks I Should Be A Florist

by daisiesinthemoonlight



Category: Kickin It
Genre: Bi Jack Brewer, Bi Shane Peters, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-binary Grey bc i can, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesinthemoonlight/pseuds/daisiesinthemoonlight
Summary: shane tells jack why his dad thinks of him as a florist.
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Shane Peters
Kudos: 2





	My Dad Thinks I Should Be A Florist

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the jetcopter ride to new york. there’s like one (1) swear word. lowercase is intentional cuz i can’t be bothered to turn auto caps on

i’m not sure how much i trust grey to drive this jetcopter, but i do trust milton to go all dork on them and tell them every single function of every single button. with those two preoccupied with each other, i’m stuck with shane in the back portion of this vehicle. i’m not really sure what to call it because i’ve never taken a class on jetcopter anatomy, but i will say there isn’t a lot of space in here.

“i can’t believe we’re doing this,” he says, “part of me is excited because if we succeed my father might actually take me seriously.”

“what about the other part?” i ask, trying to make small talk.

“the other part of me is scared shitless because if we fail, i’m never gonna hear the end of florist shane peters,” he laughs sarcastically. 

“about that,” i say, “why does your dad think of you as a florist anyways?”

he looks at me with confused puppy dog eyes and i’m not sure what he’s confused about or if the puppy dog eyes are something he has to try at. because either way it’s really cute.

“when i was little,” he starts, “i used to help my mom in the garden and ask her about all the flowers and what they mean and how long before they’ll bloom. eventually she got tired of me asking and got me a book about flowers for my eighth birthday.”

i smiled as i tried to picture a mini shane following his mom around a garden, bothering her with questions about flowers of all things.

“the book was like 200 pages long,” he continued, “but i stayed up all night reading it, and i even took it to school the next day. and the next day, and the next, and you get the idea. i’d shut everyone out during recess just to read it over and over again,” he looked over at me for what felt like minutes too long.

he coughed and broke eye contact and said, “anyways, it went on like that for years, and eventually i lost that book, and i cried for a few days straight.”

“man, that sucks, i’m sorry,” i said, putting my hand on his shoulder awkwardly, trying to comfort him for something that happened nine years ago. 

“yeah well, my dad never let that go. he thinks i’m more well versed with flowers than i am with humans, so how could i ever save people if i know nothing about them?” he laughs softly.

“do you still remember anything from that book?” i ask, not yet wanting the conversation to end.

“i could probably recite to you the entirety of page 33,” he laughs, and i forget to, so he says, “but i won’t because that’d probably just bore you to death. but i will tell you i still like to associate people with different flowers.”

“oh really? that’s sick dude, what flower is milton?” i say, genuinely interested.

“euphorbias. they represent intelligence or wisdom and they sprout red flowers. reminds me of his hair,” he says.

“what about grey?”

“easy. snapdragons. they represent strength and toughness, but they can also mean deception and falsehood and we all know they’re lying about being so cold hearted,” he laughs and i laugh too and he looks like he’s accomplished something by getting me to laugh.

“what about me?” i ask and i’m a little afraid to know the answer. i’m a little afraid of what he thinks of me because i’m afraid that it won’t match up with how i think of him. i dont even know what to think of him.

he pauses to think about it, or at least i think that’s why he hesitates. i try not to fool myself into thinking he has something to be nervous about. 

“alstroemerias,” he finally says.

and when he doesn’t elaborate, i say, “why’s that?”

he takes a deep, shaky breath and says, “that’s what page 33 was about. it was my favorite page because i thought alstroemerias were so beautiful and that name fit them perfectly. they come in all sorts of colors and they represent strong bonds between people.”

he looks down at my lips and i pretend not to notice as he keeps talking.

“i had this theory in my mind that i’d fall in love with a person i associated with alstroemerias,” he trailed off and i couldn’t take my eyes off him.

“hey lovebirds, we’re here,” grey said as they slammed open the door of the jetcopter and i could feel the cold new york city air flowing in. 

shane gets up and starts to follow grey outside, but i grab his hand and he looked at me with those confused puppy eyes again, and i couldn’t help but kiss him.

“we got this,” i say and he smiles and leads me out of the jetcopter.


End file.
